warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox That Disappears In Snow
Fox That Disappears in Snow "Fox" is a white-and-pale gray tabby she-cat with copper eyes. Personality Fox is generally kind and easy going, rolling with the punches and easily going along with anything thrown at her. She tends to not understand other cat's drama, as she doesn't understand why cats can't work things out rather than be angry with each other. She doesn't really hold grudges, or even really hate another cat - she doesn't care enough of the time to do so. If she ever does manage to get that angry - which most would say is nearly impossible - then next to nothing would stop her from getting back at whatever had made her that angry in the first place. She's a cat that's happy to joke around and play like a kit, and she loves spending time with the younger cats in the Tribe - even the toms, while they're there - offering badger rides or wrestling with cats that are more her size. She does, however, tend to be a bit paranoid, thinking that all cats outside of the Tribe are always plotting against the Tribe of Stone Mothers, or the abusers of Little Blossoms (such of herself) are planning to come back and continue to hurt them, and she has always been jumpy at night, even if she's with other cats. She tends to be defensive and overprotective towards cats that she's close to, always making sure that she's in peak condition and doing her best to keep her Tribemates safe, volunteering for patrols and questioning every stranger that appears on the land the Tribe lives on. She's a loyal cave-guard through and through, and she always finds herself proud of being apart of it. Despite her paranoia, Fox is a cat who prefers to think first before acting, wanting to make sure that she doesn't ruin any of the peace that the Tribe's Mother has worked hard to make. She's not so good with emotions - while she can sort her own out just fine, if she's asked to help or support another cat with theirs, she'll turn into an awkward, bumbling mess who will resort to patting a cat's shoulder and telling them "there, there." That doesn't mean that she isn't willing to help another cat - she'll happily listen to a cat's ranting or rambling, but she has trouble when she's the only one available to comfort them. Still, she's a cat that cares about her Tribemates and will do her best to protect them, no matter what the consequences are. History Born as a loner named River, Fox was in a family full of toms that were bigger and stronger than her. Her mother, having passed soon after her birth, wasn't there to protect her, and so she was left at the mercy of the toms she lived with. Her brothers, older than her by a season, would constantly beat her into the ground for fun (though, they never used their claws, which she was grateful for) and treat her like she was nothing more than a toy for their entertainment, and her father was much more strict very paws-on in any punishments she would receive - or just to work out his own anger and grief at her mother's death. As she got older, the treatment got worse, and she was often sporting some kind of injury given to her by her family. Eventually, she ran away, and she found herself at the Tribe's territory, where she finally recieved treatment for her now-infected wounds. Once she recovered and told them what happened to her, she was accepted into the Tribe. Moodboards Character Link! Wind/Fox Link! Theme Song